SwanQueen Drabbles
by joshiferdallas
Summary: This is just a mixture of little drabbles from prompts that I've received on here, twitter and Tumblr. Some are fluffy, some are angsty, some are smutty and some are cracky. I'll be updating as often as I can! Please review with prompts and thoughts on these.
1. Three Wishes

_**Prompt: Emma asks Regina what she would do if she had three wishes.**_

"Mom! Ma!" Henry screamed as he bounded through the front door of the mansion. Anyone would have thought something serious had happened; that was probably why Emma threw her Xbox controller on the floor and Regina almost dropped the baking tray she was taking out of the oven.

"Kid?! What's up? What happened? Are you okay?" Emma dropped to her knees in front of her son, giving him a thorough check-up for anything abnormal. Emma had become incredibly over-protective (Regina too) after their little Neverland fiasco over a year ago, so every suspicious moment, the blonde would overreact and completely freak out before knowing exactly what was going on.

"Ma, I'm fine," he chuckled as she gently nudged her away so his brunette mother could see the item he was holding so dearly.

"Henry, where did you get that?" Regina's voice was stern as she pointed towards the golden lamp that her son seemed to be clutching all too protectively. "Where did you get the lamp, Henry?"

"Grandpa Gold's shop," he said, stating the obvious. "He was cleaning out the back of the shop when dad took me to see him this morning. I saw this on one of the shelves and he said I could keep it and make a wish or two. Or three - I can't remember."

"I would hate to be a spoilt-sport, dear, but you're not keeping that." Regina attempted to ignore the pout her son seemed to fashion much like his birth mother's, but managed to control herself enough to look away. "The genies that inhabit those nasty little gravy boats are vile and jealous beings and I won't have one living in my house, thank you very much."

Like an immature child, Regina uncharacteristically plucked the lamp from her son's hands and held the gold item close to her chest.

Henry growled and narrowed his eyes at his adoptive mother, before looking down to his birth mother, "Ma, you have to tell her she can't do this!" He stomped his foot on the ground and practically mirrored the sulking brunette before him.

"No way, kid," Emma finally stood from her kneeling position and wrapped her arm around Regina's slim waist. "Your mom knows more about magic than I do – or ever will for that matter – so what she says is final." Emma gave a smug smile towards her son as her girlfriend generously leaned into her side embrace. "Wait, wasn't Sidney Glass a genie of the lamp in the Enchanted Forest?"

"My point exactly," with a quick smile and flick of her hair, Regina turned and went about resuming her activities in the kitchen, leaving an overly amused blonde sheriff and highly irritated pre-teen in her wake.

_*#*#*_

Later that evening, when Emma and Regina finally decided to retire for the night, Regina found herself with an unusually restless bedmate.

"Emma, darling, that's the third time you've kicked me since we've been in bed," Regina said as she practically laid on top of the squirming blonde to stop her from moving any more, "what's on your mind?"

"Sorry," she huffed, dragging her fingers through Regina's hair that had fallen onto her chest. "I was thinking about what Henry said about the three wishes thing."

"And you're wondering what you would have wished for if you actually used the lamp." Regina finished for her.

"Yeah. I was thinking about what you might have wished for, too."

"Hm," Regina hummed as she looked up from her position on Emma's chest. Unlike the blonde, she had never actually thought of what she would do if she was given three wishes, so her mind was fairly empty of ideas. "Honestly, I have everything I've ever wanted right here: I've got you, Henry and no one wants my head on a stick, so I think I've got everything I want."

"You know you will always have Henry and me," Emma promised with a kiss on the brunette's forehead, "but if you had to make three wishes, what would you use them for?"

"My first two wishes would probably be spent on wishing for everlasting health for you an Henry, whereas my third would be spent on wishing for the ability to make a larger family with you." Regina slightly blushed as she lowered her head back onto Emma's chest. "And what would your wishes have been, dear?"

"Unlike you, my first two wishes would probably have been a bit more self centred..." Emma could actually feel Regina raise her eyebrows at her honesty. "My first wish would be to have the ability to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life. My second wish would be to hear you say the words 'I do' to me. But my third wish: let's just say that great minds think alike."

Before the words of Emma's final wish sank in, Regina let out a chuckle that was followed by a slight gasp as her breath caught in her throat. "Do you really mean it?"

"Do I want to bring more amazingly wonderful people like you into the world? Yes, I do." Emma smiled to herself as she pulled the love of her life closer than ever believed possible.


	2. The Anniversary

_**Prompt: it's Emma and Regina's anniversary.**_

This morning marks the anniversary, the anniversary of two people dying. Those two people were my moms. One gave birth to me, the other raised me like her own. They were two completely different people, yet at the same time, they were one and the same. They were each others yin and yang, and fate had moulded them together perfectly. Most people would argue that it was a sick twist of fate that lead the two of them to become who they were, but to me, and so very few others, fate wasn't as entirely fickle as we all seem to think.

No, fate saved one of my mothers and guided the other.

Fate is something we learn to accept very early in our lives, but there are some things in life that happen and we fail to be grateful for them. Sometimes we even ignore the fact that everything in our lives happens for a reason. We live and we die. How we live has been guided by fate and how we die has been planned by fate from our very beginnings. The fate of my mothers was something I have always and will always believe to be good. Every action they took and every choice they made led them exactly where they needed to be in life to find each other. Had fate not intervened, they would have spent their entire lives without one another, never being truly happy.

And then there's the whole thing about love. For so long, this entire town refused to accept that the Evil Queen was capable of love, let alone being capable of finding happiness. 'How can she love with a heart so black?' They would say whenever her name was mentioned in conversation. Alas, my mother's heart was never truly black. Before everything changed, her heart had been filled with dark spots; it looked beaten, battered and downright broken, but when Emma stumbled into her life, those dark spots began to fade to red, the bruises and gashes along the organ began to heal, until eventually, it was whole again. The day my mother died, her heart glowed the purest colour of red. It was a heart that had been loved, cherished and completely adored, even before it had been fixed.

My mother loved me, yes, and I loved her most dearly. But maternal love is nothing like the love one receives from a lover. Maternal love is always stronger on one side, so the healing qualities from a dual sided love is more powerful than anyone could dare to believe. Not even magic could give off the same healing properties that True Love does. And True Love isn't just given out to couples that are attracted to each other. True Love must be fought for. If must be defended. And it is always found in the places we never expected it to be. That's how my moms found it. They found it in each other whilst in their darkest times. My mother, Regina, was on her road to redemption from her dark past and was slowly falling back into her old ways, whereas my other mother, Emma, had plummeted into a state of depression from not having the abilities to be who everyone expected her to be. Being the saviour was never something on her life's to-do list, so when the entire town looked to her for help during their time of need, there was nothing she could do. And that's when they found each other.

The bench.

Their bench.

You could always tell when one of them was hurting because you would always find one, or sometimes both, of them sitting on a bench at the docks. I have never known whether it was the bench that led them there, or whether it was the knowledge that the sea would always come back to the shore. Some people even believed that they sat there simply to watch the serenity of the waves as they crashed against each other. Whatever the reason, the bench was a comfort for them. When my mothers reached their lowest points, they both found themselves sitting on either edge of the bench, glancing out towards the horizon. It was at that moment when they vowed to help each other on their journeys.

Emma promised to help Regina on her road to redemption and Regina promised to help Emma with her responsibilities as the saviour.

It wasn't the best plan they had, but it worked. They argued for weeks until they finally found some equal ground. That equal ground instantly turned into mutual respect and finally: love. Emma had fallen first. Every time she saw Regina, she would smile, giggle and act completely out of the ordinary. It didn't take much longer for Regina to catch on either and when they did, I had never seen both of my mothers so happy in my entire life.

Even with the entire town rebelling against the idea of the two of them being in love, they still managed to pull through with smiles on their faces and a tighter grip on each other. It had been mere weeks since their vows on the bench and they had become inseparable. Emma would always turn up in the mornings to spend time with us at breakfast and she would return immediately after work to spend the rest of her waking hours with her arms wrapped around Regina. Of course, I knew when Emma had spent the night, but more often than not, she would turn up within minutes of my mother's alarm going off. That was until they married and Emma moved in, of course. Then, that was when Emma would be awake first to prepare their en-suite for Regina's morning ritual before heading downstairs to make our family's breakfast. The entire relationship was domesticated and absolutely perfect.

Being nothing more than a teenager at the time, I never truly respected what they had for each other. But looking back on it now, I regret not smiling when they held each other, I regret not taking them up on their offers of a family hug, I regret not spending enough time with them when they wanted me to. I was a just a boy. I didn't want to see my mothers acting 'mushy' every hour of the day. But what they had was beautiful. What they had together was something that people spend their whole lives trying to find. Everything between them was honest, passionate and true. And at the very beginning, I attempted to avoid it like the damned plague.

Not even my grandparents, Snow White and Prince Charming, had the kind of relationship my mothers had.

What they had was unique.

Right now, you're probably asking yourself why I'm telling you about the relationship my mothers had. I am telling you this tale, my dear friend, because thirty years ago, on this very day, both of my mothers died. You're also probably wondering how they died, but that is an answer I cannot give. No one knew how my mothers died. Many still believe that they died of old age, but coincidences like that don't just happen. Two people madly in love with each other don't die within an hour of the other due to natural causes. No, I believe that my mother Regina died of old age and my mother Emma died of a broken heart.

They were together when they died.

Somehow, they still managed to die in each other's arms. That is something that I will forever be grateful for.

Although they both died in their sleep, I am pretty sure that before Regina died, she knew that her time was up, whereas Emma, I still believe to this day, that she still had many years to live before the wick of her candle finally gave out. But she didn't. Her heart refused to beat on. I believe that Emma knew that Regina had died, even in her sleep. They always seemed to know when one was hurting in one way or another and I believe this to have been no different. As Emma slept, her heart broke, killing her peacefully in the arms of the one she had loved most.

Their story is one that in have always cherished. It is a story I have told to many, and now, my dear journal, this is the last page of this book, and what I believe to be the last page in my own book. I have lived a long and happy life, but a life without my wife and a life without my mothers is not a life worth living, so this is my goodbye.

This is my goodbye to the world. This is my goodbye to my dear children. This is my goodbye to the wonderful lessons I have learnt throughout my journey of life. And this is my goodbye to you; you have been an ear to my thoughts and a comfort throughout my final days, so to that, I thank you and bid you my last farewell.

~ Henry Swan-Mills


End file.
